The reduced-sidestream-smoke cigarette paper patents which describe magnesium oxide/magnesium hydroxide as paper fillers, which are assigned to Olin Corporation, Ecusta Corporation, or P. H. Glatfelter Company, and which define burning chemical types and levels are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,377; 4,450,847; 4,881,557; and 4,915,118. These patents disclose alkali metal acetates, citrates, nitrates, carbonates, and tartarates as burning chemical types at levels in the sheet ranging from 0.5% to 8.0%.
The Kimberly-Clark patents dealing with reduced-sidestream-smoke cigarette paper are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,311 and 4,805,644. These patents disclose the sodium and potassium salts of carbonic, formic, acetic, propionic, malic, lactic, glycolic, citric, tartaric, fumaric, oxalic, malonic, nitric and phosphoric acids at levels in the sheet up to 25% by weight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,644 dealing with reduced-sidestream-smoke cigarette paper discloses various paper fillers with at least about 20 M.sup.2/ g superficial surface area, when incorporated in paper at 5% to 50% by weight, and results in a wrapper that provides reduced sidestream smoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,496, assigned to Olin Corporation, discloses a carbon-filled paper to wrap cigarettes and/or cigars preferably used as an inner liner with regular cigarette paper or cigar wrapper as an outer wrap .